You Are Not Alone
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: AJ Styles finds himself in a loop, living the same day over and over again. Will ever figure out what he’s supposed to do in order to move on with his life? AJ Styles/Karen Angle pairing. Finally updated.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: You Are Not Alone  
Author: Cherrycokerocks  
Pairings: AJ Styles/Karen Angle  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to either TNA or themselves.  
Rating: T  
Summary: AJ Styles finds himself in a loop, living the same day over and over again. Will ever figure out what he's supposed to do in order to move on with his life?  
Warnings: Language and character death (Nothing too graphic)  
Notes: Semi AU. Kurt and Karen are divorced but remain friends and a couple on screen. No Angle Kiddos either and AJ is single as per his on screen character. Set at the 29th October 2007 Impact Tapings. Short first chapter, they should get longer from the next chapter onwards. Another rewrite of an older fic for the Karen Styles Pairing.

Chapter 1

AJ Styles woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night stand besides the bed, it read 15.43. He did a double take, that couldn't be right. His cell phone continued to ring and after a moment he pressed the green button to answer, "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you? Everybody is asking me."

"Jay? What's going on? What time is it?"

"Did I wake you?" the blond Canadian asked.

"Yeah."

"It's near four in the afternoon. Are you sick?"

AJ cursed under his breath, "I can't believe I overslept. I'll be there as soon as I can. Cover for me." He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. He dived out of bed and quickly opened his suitcase, grabbing the first pair of jeans and tee shirt he could find. After he dressed in record time, the dark haired man picked up a small suitcase containing his wrestling gear and headed towards the door as quick as he could. Luckily for him, the hotel he always stayed in was nearby to Universal studios and it would only take him ten minutes or so to get there.

Ten minutes later and AJ was backstage at the Impact Zone. He still couldn't believe that he'd overslept like that. Hopefully nobody would have noticed and he'd arrived early enough to prepare himself for the tapings. He rounded the corner and found Kurt and Karen Angle talking in the hallway when they saw him coming, they couldn't keep the smiles from their faces.

"Oh Karen, look who's decided to join us," Kurt said sarcastically.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Morning, AJ."

"Shut up both of you," AJ replied, "This is not funny."

"Oh really? It's pretty darn amusing from where I'm standing," Kurt said with a grin.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go track down Traci," Karen told her ex husband.

"See ya later, Karen."

AJ nodded at her but said nothing. Although they'd been working together for a while now, he hardly knew her at all. They got on well enough and he was always impressed by the way she handled herself but that's as far as it went.

After the tapings had been completed AJ was supposed to be meeting some of the others at a bar in downtown Orlando. For the second time that day, the dark haired man was running late. He adjusted the collar of his white button down shirt as he walked, trying to remember the name of the bar he was supposed to be meeting his friends in. He was just about to call Jay when he spotted Karen Angle running out of one of the buildings. She seemed to be in a daze. She looked around wildly before she ran out in the middle of the road straight into an oncoming taxi.

"Noooo," AJ yelled out as he watched her body fly up into the air and crash back down again. He raced towards her but it was already too late she was dead.

AJ woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night stand besides the bed, it read 15.43. He did a double take, that couldn't be right. His cell phone continued to ring and after a moment he pressed the green button to answer, "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you? Everybody is asking me."

AJ made a face, "Jay? What's going on? What time is it?"

"Did I wake you?" the blond Canadian asked.

"Yeah … What day is it?"

"Um it's Monday and it's near four in the afternoon. Are you sick?"

AJ cursed under his breath, "I can't believe I overslept. I'll be there as soon as I can. Cover for me." He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. He dived out of bed and quickly opened his suitcase, grabbing the first pair of jeans and tee shirt he could find. After he dressed in record time, the dark haired man picked up a small suitcase containing his wrestling gear and headed towards the door as quick as he could. As he was walking towards the car, he started to think about what must have been a dream which had ended with Karen dying. The first thing AJ was going to do when he reached his destination was to check on the whereabouts of the pretty brunette. Dream or not, it had left the TNA wrestler with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Ten minutes later and AJ was backstage at the Impact Zone. He rounded the corner and found Kurt and Karen Angle talking in the hallway when they saw him coming, they couldn't keep the smiles from their faces.

"Oh Karen, look who's decided to join us," Kurt said sarcastically.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Morning, AJ."

"Shut up both of you," AJ replied, silently relived to find that Karen was okay, "This is not funny."

"Oh really? It's pretty darn amusing from where I'm standing," Kurt said with a grin.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go track down Traci," Karen told her ex husband.

"See ya later, Karen."

"Yeah, see ya later," AJ echoed.

Karen shot him a funny look before walking off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last short chapter of the fic (I hope). Please R & R. **

Chapter 2

AJ was still feeling a little weird after the dream he'd had last night so he made sure that was ready twenty minutes earlier than he'd arranged to meet the others at the bar. That should give him plenty of time to track down Karen and make sure that she was okay. He hadn't banked on there being an accident on the one of the main highways and the traffic was back up pretty bad. As he drove down the street, he slowed down trying to remember the exact place that Karen had come running out off in his dream. AJ glanced at the digital clock in his rental, with all the traffic delay, he only had a minute or so to park the car and get to Karen. "Shit," he cursed. He looked to the left where he thought he saw a parking space and then turned his full attention back to the road in front of him to find a person running out in front of the car. He slammed on the brakes but it was too late. "Nooo," AJ yelled out as he watched her body fly up into the air and crash back down again on the hood. He jumped out of the car but he knew already it was too late. Karen was dead, just like in his dream but this time he had been the one to kill her.

AJ woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night stand besides the bed, it read 15.43. He did a double take, that couldn't be right. His cell phone continued to ring and after a moment he pressed the green button to answer, "Hello Jay. I overslept. It is Monday right?"

"Yeah, are you sick or something?"

Relief flooded through the dark haired man, "No, no … I'll be there as soon as I can. Cover for me."

"Dude, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID," AJ lied, "I gotta go." He hung up the phone and dived out of bed. He picked out a different shirt and jeans from the previous two times he experienced the day, hoping that the small change might somehow influence the outcome of the day. "This must be what Groundhog day feels like and I hate that stupid movie," AJ muttered to himself as he grabbed his small suitcase containing his wrestling gear and headed out of his hotel room.

Ten minutes later he was backstage at the Impact Zone. He rounded the corner and found Kurt and Karen Angle talking in the hallway much to his relief. When they saw him coming, they couldn't keep the smiles from their faces.

"Oh Karen, look who's decided to join us," Kurt said sarcastically.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Morning, AJ."

"Shut up Kurt," AJ replied, trying his best not to stare too much at Karen, "This is not funny."

"Oh really? It's pretty darn amusing from where I'm standing," Kurt said with a grin.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go track down Traci," Karen told her ex husband.

"See ya later, Karen."

AJ waited for Karen to walk off down the hallway before he followed her. As soon as Kurt was out of sight, the TNA wrestler called out to her, "Hey Karen?"

The brunette stopped dead in the tracks and spun around. Once again she was shooting him a strange look, "Oh hey … Was there something you wanted? Only I really have to find Traci."

AJ shook his head, "I … Um … Have you seen Jay?"

"Not recently, he's probably in the locker room."

"Okay thanks." AJ practically ran down the hallway towards the locker room.

This time after the tapings were over AJ had followed Karen after she left the Impact Zone. He was currently watching her from the other side of the bar she was in. The diva was sat at the bar alone nursing what appeared to be a vodka and coke. Allen checked his watch it was one minute until Karen had been killed previously. As yet, he'd failed to notice anything wrong with her at all. He checked his watch again, missing the scuffle that had started at the bar. He jumped up and started to make his way across the room. As he reached Karen, he instantly knew there was something wrong even before she slumped towards him.

Blood was seeping through her clothing and her eyes were closing.

"Nooo," AJ called out. "Not again."

Karen's eyes opened again suddenly, "You're …"

AJ rapped his arm around her shoulder, "Shhh … don't try to talk. We're going to get you some help. Someone call 911," he yelled out, "She's been stabbed."

"You're … the only one who's acting differently," was all she could say before her eyes closed again.

"Karen … Karen … Please wake up," AJ said. In his heart he knew it was too late. He'd know it since the moment he'd seen her slumped towards him. Her last words repeating in his head, "You're the one who's acting differently." Was Karen reliving the day over and over again too?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R & R**

Chapter 3

AJ woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night stand besides the bed, it read 08.00. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was a blocked number. Deciding it was better to answer the call he pressed the green button, "Hello?" The phone went dead. "Damn it." AJ placed his cell back on the night stand and got out of bed. He wasn't sure what was going on but his main priority right now was to find out what day it was. He could only pray that it was Monday and Karen was safe and sound in her hotel room. He flicked on the TV and turned to one of the news channels which quickly confirmed it was in fact Monday morning. The TNA wrestler breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god." He sat down on the edge of the bed, confused about the events that had been happening to him. For some reason, this time he'd been awoken much earlier in the day by a mysterious phone call. Before he could give it much thought, there was a knock at his door. AJ frowned, "I wonder who that is?" he said to himself. "Only one way to find out." He didn't bother to put on a shirt, instead he opted to answer the door in just his black boxer shorts. A decision he quickly regretted and he actually opened the door to find Karen Angle standing there.

Karen gave him a small smile, "Hi."

"Hi," AJ replied after a moment, he was still a little taken aback that she was actually standing at his door.

The brunette glanced up and down the hallway before turning her attention back to AJ, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," AJ replied, taking a couple of steps backwards, "Come on in. You'll have to excuse the mess. I just got up."

Karen nodded as she entered the room. When she reached the main room she stopped as if she was unsure whether to sit down or not.

"Take a seat." AJ motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, can I take off my jacket? It's a little warm in here."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," AJ replied dumbly.

Karen laughed, "That's maybe because you're just wearing your boxer shorts."

AJ felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, "Probably … I'm just going to grab a shirt and maybe some pants." He walked over to his suitcase and flung it open. He picked out yet another different shirt and this time he also grabbed a different pair of jeans. He pulled the jeans on quickly and placed the shirt over his head before walking back towards Karen. "That's better … now what can I do you for?"

"I think we both know why I'm here."

AJ swallowed hard, "We do?"

Karen frowned, "Yeah … you know the fact that we seem to be reliving the day over and over again?"

"Oh that … God I'm such an idiot," AJ muttered.

The brunette's frowned deepened, "Why? Why did you think I was here?"

"It doesn't matter, I just didn't want to say it … It sounds so unbelievable. It's like something from that crappy Groundhog day movie."

"Tell me about it. At least you don't keep dying at the end of the day."

AJ looked down unable to look at her, "But I have to watch you die. Every time a different death."

"You've seen me every time?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, first time I was walking down the street and saw the whole thing. The second time I was the one who killed you."

"Oh my god, that was you?"

Allen looked up, "Yeah, why did you run out into the street like that?"

Karen shrugged, "I'm not sure but I think someone at the bar spiked my drink. I didn't know what I was doing."

"The last time was the worst, you were dying in my arms and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

"That's when I finally realised you knew we were reliving the day. Everyone else is acting the same, saying the exact same things. I've had the conversation about you running late with Kurt three times now but when you arrive you've done things differently every time."

"Is that why you were giving me funny looks?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not but when you were wearing different clothes and you started following me after the tapings."

"You knew I was following you?" AJ asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, word of advice, don't give up your day job."

Allen cringed and sat down next to the pretty brunette, "To be fair, I wasn't trying to hide, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Karen placed her hand on top of his and give it a little squeeze, "I appreciate that AJ. More than you know. That's actually another reason why I'm here. Jay told me that you overslept today … well all the other times we lived today. I thought that if I came to see you that if might some how change things." She shrugged, "It sounds crazy but I'm clutching at straws here."

"To be complete honest, I've never been up this early today before and I probably wouldn't be awake now except somebody called my cell just before you arrived," AJ admitted. "Dunno, who it was. They blocked their number and hung up when I answered."

Karen gave him a sheepish smile, "That would be me. I wanted to wake you up without having to bang on your door for a long time … Other people could have seen me and got the wrong idea."

AJ nodded, "Good thinking."

"Look, I better get going, Traci will be wondering why I am. I'm just glad we got to talk about this." She stood to leave when AJ grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey Karen, do you need a ride to work?"

"That's very sweet of you AJ but I'm sharing a rental with Traci. I'll see you later though and maybe we could meet up after the tapings are over? I'll try not to bleed on you this time."

AJ frowned, "That sounds good. I'll see you later." He followed her to the door and closed it as soon as the Knockout had left. He walked back to the bed and flopped down on it. There had to be a way of stopping Karen from dying. He just wasn't sure what it was. He decided to give it some more thought and as he was doing just that he drifted back to sleep.

AJ woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night stand besides the bed, it read 15.43. "Oh for the love of God … How could I have slept that long?" He reached for his cell phone and looked at the caller ID expecting to see Jay's name. It didn't. The blocked number was appearing again, "Hello?"

"Hi AJ, it's Karen. Where are you?"

"Can you believe I freaking went back to slept when you'd left?"

Karen laughed, "Ops. Listen Jay was about to call out but I told him not to bother and I'd do it instead … just in case you were wondering why I was calling and not him."

"Right, I was wondering about that. I'll be there in ten minutes, just gotta grab my stuff. See you soon, bye."

"Bye," Karen replied before she hung up the phone.

AJ grabbed his smaller suitcase and headed towards the door. Still not quite believing he'd been so stupid as to have fallen back to sleep. He wasn't even that tired … what the hell was wrong with him? Ten minutes later he was backstage at the Impact Zone. He rounded the corner and found Kurt and Karen Angle talking in the hallway. As always when they saw him coming, both started to smile.

"Oh Karen, look who's decided to join us," Kurt said sarcastically.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Morning, AJ."

"Shut up Kurt," AJ replied, after smiling at Karen he added, "This is not funny."

"Oh really? It's pretty darn amusing from where I'm standing," Kurt said with a grin.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go track down Traci," Karen told her ex husband.

"See ya later, Karen."

"I'll walk with you, I'm heading that way anyway," AJ said.

"Okay." As soon as the two were out of ear shot of Kurt, Karen spoke again, "I can't believe you went back to sleep," she teased.

"Me either, I obviously can not be trusted on my own."

Karen laughed, "I guess not. Looks like I'll have to stay with you next time."

AJ rolled his eyes, "You might just have to. I did think of something on the way over here though, how about we just go back to my hotel room tonight instead of going to the bar. I mean nothing can happen to you if you just sit on the bed right?"

"I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks AJ."

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I've had major writer's block and my love for this pairing had faded a lot but I've decided to try and get my Karen Styles stuff going again and then hopefully my Lita/Christian stuff too. Please R & R.**

Chapter 4

After the tapings were over, AJ had cried off from meeting up with the others and had headed back to his hotel room. He was currently waiting for Karen to arrive. AJ had wanted them to travel back from Universal Studios together but the brunette had been reluctant from them to be seen leaving together. The TNA wrestler checked his watch Karen would be here any minute now. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. On his way to answer, AJ looked at himself in the mirror, making a minor adjustment to his hair because he carried on to the door. He opened it quickly and smiled, "Hi."

"Hey, can I come in?" AJ stepped aside allowing Karen access to the room. The TNA Knockout walked inside quickly, pulling her suitcase behind her. "I brought all my stuff and I told Traci that I've made other arrangement for tonight."

"And she didn't question that?"

"Oh yeah, I got twenty questions but don't worry I didn't mention that I was spending the night with you … And doesn't that just sound wrong? But you know what I mean."

AJ frowned, "Yeah. Do you want to get changed in the bathroom? I'm just going to sleep in the chair tonight."

Karen placed her hands on her hips, "You'll do no such thing. I was thinking that we're both responsible adults so we could share the bed … I mean if you're okay with that?"

"I'm okay with it as long as you are."

"Then it's settled. I'm just going to get changed in the bathroom then." Karen grabbed her carryon bad and headed towards the door.

Ten minutes later she returned, she was now dressed in a navy blue tank top and matching boy shorts, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It's worth a shot. What could possibly happen to you in here? As long as you stay put, hopefully this is the last time either of us has to go through this day."

Karen crossed her fingers, "Let's hope you're right."

"Me too." As A.J sat down on the bed, his stomach grumbled loudly. "Excuse me, I'm a little hungry."

"Then you should go and get some food."

"But I promised that I wouldn't leave you," A.J argued.

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine for twenty minutes while you get something to eat. I promise I won't touch anything or even move until you get back." Karen smiled brightly at him, "Besides, I'm a little hungry myself."

"If you're sure …"

"I am. Now the sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

"Okay, there's a pizza place just across the street. Not exactly the healthy option but it will do. I'll be back as soon as I can." Allen smiled at her before heading towards the door.

When he returned to the room, Karen was fast asleep on the bed. A.J thought about waking her but decided against it. It was probably best to let her sleep. After all if she was asleep nothing to happen to her could it? So instead he turned on the television, flicking channels until he found something amusing to watch while he ate his pizza.

It was about an hour later when A.J decided to wake the sleeping brunette. It was well after the time she had died on the previous occasions so hopefully this would be the end of the nightmare. As he reached out to touch her, he realised something was wrong, she felt cold. "Karen?" He shook her hard, trying to wake her but got nothing. She was dead. How had this happened? And how the hell hadn't he noticed that she'd died right next to him. God, he was such an idiot.

AJ woke suddenly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night stand besides the bed, it read 08.00. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was a blocked number. A.J didn't bother to answer, instead he bolted towards the door. "Please be here." He opened the door to find Karen standing there, her cell phone pressed up against her ear. "Oh thank god." He side stepped allowing Karen to enter the room.

Karen shut her cell phone off and reached the bed before she spoke, "What happened?"

A.J shrugged, "Honest answer is I don't know. You were asleep when I got back with the pizza and I went I tried to wake you an hour later you were dead. I'm sorry I should have done something."

Karen frowned, "Done what exactly? There's no way you could have stopped it A.J. None of this is your fault."

A.J studied her face for a moment, he got the distinct impression that she was hiding something from him, "What aren't you telling me?"

Karen feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"

The brunette lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked at him. "It's probably best if you sit down."

Wordlessly the TNA wrestler sat down, "What is it?"

"Five minutes after you left to get the pizza, I couldn't breathe, I tried to reach my cell phone but I … Just couldn't. I think I chocked to death."

A.J immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I should never have left you."

Karen gave him the briefest of smiles, "It's not your fault, A.J. None of this is."

"But I should noticed you were dead earlier," A.J admitted. "I should have never left you alone in the first place. Maybe I could have saved you."

Karen shook her head, "I'm not sure how though, I choked on nothing."

A.J sighed heavily, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me about it."

"Man, this sucks so much. Every time I think we've got this beaten, you still die."

"But there must be something we can do otherwise what's the point in reliving the day over and over again?"

A.J shrugged, "I wish I knew Karen, I really wish I knew."


End file.
